Misunderstanding
by Zenhaku
Summary: "Sehunna, aku ada operasi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke SNU." ,"Kai hyung tidak usah menjanjikan apapun! Kalau mau mengajak pergi, lihat saja situasinya!", "Oh, oke." Yah, ide Sehun bagus juga. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat Sehunnya itu tidak salah paham lagi padanya. Kaihun/ Sho-Ai/ DLDR/ Side Story dari Doctor, Do You Love Me.


"Akhirnya kita bisa libur musim panas juga, Sehun-ah! Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, ya." Luhan memeluk Sehun. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah adik iparnya yang tersenyum kecut. Pria rusa itu mengerti.

Sehun kecewa karena tidak ada yang datang sebagai wali di kelulusannya baru saja. Lidahnya sampai kelu ketika disuruh memberikan pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Ia tidak bisa bicara banyak. Untuk siapa ia bicara? Untuk kakaknya yang jauh di Kanada sana? Untuk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal? Untuk Luhan yang menyempatkan datang meski terlambat? Atau untuk Kai-suaminya- yang bahkan tidak mengirimkan satu pesanpun kepadanya.

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Sehun sudah menelepon Kris untuk datang. Tapi, kakaknya minta maaf karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan di sana. Sehun bisa maklum.

Tiga hari yang lalu, ia menelepon Kai-yang kebetulan mendapat _shift_ malam di rumah sakit-untuk memintanya datang. Pria itu hanya bergumam dan mengusahakannya. Sehun sudah sangat senang akan hal itu. Tapi, sejak ia di auditorium, ia tidak melihat Kai sama sekali.

Apa mungkin Kai ada operasi dadakan? Pikiran itu sempat menyinggahi Sehun ketika Seohyun-dokter yang pernah menangani Sehun- datang ke kelulusannya untuk menawari pendidikan kepada sepuluh lulusan pilihan-termasuk dirinya.

Ia masih ingat ketika wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Menepuk punggungnya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sehun menangis diam-diam ketika itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dalam satu kampus, ya." Seohyun tertawa melihat Sehun yang menangis haru. Wanita itu memberikan amplop putih-undangan- kepada Sehun.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, ya. Kau harus berpikir untuk masa depanmu." Dan setelah memberi petuah secukupnya, dokter itu pergi. Setidaknya, ia sempat meninggalkan kesan hangat di hati Sehun.

Haah, ia jadi sedih sendiri.

"Luhan hyung, bisakah kita mampir untuk beli _jjajangmyeon_ dan bubble tea?" tanya Sehun. Bahkan Luhan saja bisa memiliki waktu luang untuk sekedar datang-menjemputnya- ke _graduation_ nya.

Sehun bahkan sempat berpikir, coba saja kalau ia dan Luhan dipertemukan lebih dulu mungkin ia akan menikah dengan dokter di hadapannya ini. Bukan dengan si temsek tidak peka itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah lulus. Dan aku ingin merayakan kelulusanmu dengan makan hot pot serta _jjajangmyeon_ di restoran langgananku dengan Xiumin." Luhan membesarkan hati Sehun. Pria rusa itu tahu, pemuda di sampingnya ini kecewa karena Kai tidak datang.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!" dari kejauhan, terlihat kepala sekolah Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Hyung tunggu saja di mobil. Aku tidak akan lama." Pamit Sehun.

"Kutunggu kau di parkiran." Sehun mengacungkan jempolnnya.

Piip! Piiip!

"Yeoboseyo? Kai? Bagaimana operasinya?" Luhan _fast respon_ ketika nama sepupunya tercantum sebagai penelepon.

" _Sukses hyung. Apa Sehun marah padaku?_ " tanya Kai dari seberang. Dapat Luhan dengar nafas terengah sepupunya. Mungkin memang benar-benar selesai.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ia bahkan tersenyum seadanya ketika melihatku. Yah, seperti lega karena ada yang datang." Luhan menenangkan Kai yang mendesah pasrah di seberang.

" _Dokter Kim, anda-_ " suara seorang perawat masuk ke telinga Luhan.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu. Untuk saat ini, percayakan Sehun padaku. Sesekali, kau harus pengertian padanya."

Luhan mematikan telepon. Untuk saat ini, mungkin menyenangkan adik iparnya adalah prioritas utama. Ia melihat Sehun berjalan bersama beberapa orang yang Luhan kenal sebagai dekan universitas terkenal di Seoul.

Almamater yang dikenakan orang-orang itu cukup mudah dikenali. SNU, Yonsei, dan Korean Univ. Mungkin penawaran jalur undangan kepada Sehun.

BLAK-pintu mobil terbuka. Sehun masuk dan duduk di samping Luhan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tiga map dengan warna dan logo yang berbeda. Logo tiga kampus tadi. Diam-diam, Luhan berdecak kagum dengan isteri adiknya ini.

Benar-benar bibit unggul jika dinilai dari fisik dan kepintaran otaknya.

.

.

.

 **Misunderstanding**

EXO milik keluarga dan SMEnt, kecuali Sehun- _he's mine_.

Misunderstanding ©Almiterlyone

Rated : T (aman kok, aku menghormati yang lagi puasa)

Genre : Romance/Family

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, Sehunna.." Kai membuka pintu apartemen dengan heran. Tidak biasanya lampu ruang tengah mati. Apa Sehun belum pulang? Biasanya bocah itu sudah siap sedia di depan televisi dengan beberapa menu makan malam. Dan mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama.

Tapi, tidak hari ini.

"Sehunna? Kau belum pulang?" Kai menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Dan ia tertegun.

Tubuhnya mematung ketika melihat Sehun.

"Sehunna!" Kai mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya, lalu mendudukkan Sehun. Ia berdecak pelan ketika hawa panas Sehun menjalar dengan cepat di kemeja hitamnya. Badan Sehun terasa sangat panas. Apa anak ini demam?

"Hunna, kau dengar aku?" Kai menepuk pelan pipi Sehun. Kerjapan pelan di kelopak Sehun menjadi jawaban bagi Kai.

Sehun belum ganti sejak tadi siang. Ini bulan Maret, penghujung musim dingin, tapi udara masih berkisar sepuluh sampai lima belas derajat celcius. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun tanpa mengganti seragamnya? Kai menoleh ke jendela balkon. Tidak ditutup. Pantas saja.

"Kau memang suka membuatku jantungan."

Dengan cekatan, dokter muda itu menyelipkan tangan kirinya di tekukan betis dan paha, serta tangan kanannya menangkup bahu Sehun. Dengan satu sentakan, tubuh Sehun sudah berada di gendongan ala bridalnya.

Ia membawa Sehun ke kamar. Mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi piyama yang bersih, mengusap wajah Sehun dengan air dingin, lalu mengompresnya dengan kain lembab yang sudah ia celupkan ke air hangat. Kai mendesah lelah. Ia merasa bersalah sekali melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan memasak makan malam." Kecupan lembut di bibir pink Sehun diberikan Kai dengan cuma-cuma. Ia menambahkan sedikit kuluman di bibir bawah Sehun hingga memerah.

Setelah itu, ia beranjak keluar kamar. Mungkin mulai membuat makan malam bagi dirinya dan Sehun. Saat melewati ruang tv, lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini matanya tertumbuk pada sebuket bunga matahari dan sertifikat perhargaannya. Tiga map dengan warna berbeda juga berserak di dekatnya.

Kai mengambil map berwarna kuning. Ia mengernyit. Cepat-cepat ia buka map kuning itu.

"Saudara Oh Sehun dipertimbangkan layak masuk universitas kami melalui jalur undangan karena nilai-nilai kelulusannya telah mencukupi prosedur pengajuan syarat." Kai berdecih.

Sehun pasti sangat marah padanya karena tidak ikut menerima kabar gembira ini. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya yang ia matikan sejak tadi pagi. Langsung saja, berpuluh panggilan dan pesan dari Sehun memenuhi layar ponsel pintarnya.

 _ **40 panggilan tak terjawab. From : Kai-sama's Gongju**_

 _ **10 pesan. From : Kai-sama's Gongju**_

Pesan pertama : Kai hyung, kau datang kan?

Pesan kedua : Kai hyung, apa kau ada operasi?

Pesan ketiga : Kai hyung, aku seperti anak hilang di sini -_-

Pesan keempat : Kai, kau sibuk? Tidak bisa datang, ya?

Pesan kelima : Semua temanku membawa keluarga mereka. Kuharap kau sempatkan waktumu untuk datang ke kelulusanku.

Pesan keenam : Upacara kelulusannya mau dimulai. Aku duduk di barisan nomor empat dari depan. Jangan bingung mencariku.

Pesan ketujuh : Kai hyung, kau harus datang. Aku dapat kehormatan untuk pidato kelulusan. Aku lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

Pesan kedelapan : Kai hyung, kalau kau luang, tolong jemput aku. Acaranya sudah selesai. Kami berfoto bersama teman satu kelas sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Pesan kesembilan : Sepertinya, aku merayakan kelulusanku lain kali. Aku harus menemui dekan universitas. Kalau kau datang, tunggu saja di parkiran. Aku tidak lama.

Pesan kesepuluh : Ternyata kau memang tidak datang. Kalau kau ada operasi, fokuslah pada operasimu. Jangan lupa makan, kau bisa sakit nanti kalau lupa makan. Ternyata Luhan hyung menjemputku. Dia mengajakku beli bubble tea. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Sampai bertemu di rumah.

"Bodoh." Kai berdecak. Ia meletakkan map kuning dan ponselnya kembali ke meja. Dokter muda itu berjalan lesu ke dapur. Hari ini, ia sukses menghancurkan harapan Sehun.

"Kai-hyung? Kau pulang?" suara Sehun membuatnya berbalik.

Pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan ke ruang tv. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Istirahat di kamar kalau tidak enak badan." Kai membuka pembicaraan. Sehun hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Secara naluriah, tangan Sehun bergerak mencari bantal. Ketika sudah mendapatkannya, ia menepuknya dua kali, lalu melesakkan kepalanya di atas bantal sofa. Berbaring dengan selimut yang selalu tersedia. Tidak mempedulikan Kai yang tengah memasak. Badannya terasa sakit semua

Melihat keadaan Sehun yang semakin lemas, Kai mempercepat pekerjaannya. Ia akhirnya hanya memasak sup tahu putih sawi asin dan memanaskan jamur kaleng. Setelah selesai, ia menatanya di baki, dan meletakkan bakinya di meja.

"Hunna, bangun. Pindah kamar." Kai menepuk pipi Sehun. Yang lebih muda itu mendengus sejenak-merasa tidurnya terganggu-lalu kembali tidur. Keringat dingin pun mulai membanjiri kening Sehun.

Tahu tindakannya sia-sia, Kai kembali melakukan angkat beban dengan Sehun sebagai bebannya. Ia menggendong Sehun ke kamar, menjepit poni Sehun yang menjuntai di dahi, lalu membawa makanan masuk ke kamar.

"Bangun, makan dulu baru tidur lagi. Kau belum makan malam, Hunna." Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Menyadarkan Sehun yang setengah terpejam.

"Dingin, Kai hyung~" Sehun mengerang. Ia semakin dalam bergumul dengan selimut tebal.

"Iya, makan dulu. Aku suapi. Setelah ini aku tidak ke rumah sakit lagi."

Mendengar kata 'tidak ke rumah sakit lagi' dari bibir Kai, mata Sehun langsung membuka. Ia menatap sayu ke arah suaminya. Sekedar memastikan, ia pandangi wajah lelah Kai. Pria di hadapannya ini masih mengenakan kemeja hitam. Dasi pun masih terpasang.

"Hyung, kau belum ganti baju? Kau baru pulang? Aku masakkan-aduh..." Sehun dengan segera bangkit untuk duduk. Tapi, karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, kepala terasa berputar semakin cepat.

"Sudah kubilang istirahat saja. Kau ini masih sakit." Kai mengambil meja lipat di bawah ranjang, membukanya, dan meletakkanya di depan Sehun. Baki berisi makanan itu ditatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kau memasak?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu-meski tidak seenak masakanmu, tapi cobalah. Untuk ganjal perut." Kai menyodorkan sumpit kepada Sehun.

"Hyung~" Sehun menahan lengan Kai ketika pria itu beranjak pergi. "Mau kemana?"

"Mengambil makan malamku. Kita makan malam di kamar saja. Aku tidak mau kau ambruk."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sehun kembali berbaring. Kali ini, Kai menempelkan plester penurun panas di dahinya-dengan dalih kalau Sehun tidak bisa diam kalau tidur-supaya tidak mudah lepas dan lebih praktis dibandingkan dengan kompres biasa. Yang lebih tua tengah berkutat di dapur. Mungkin mencuci piring. Terserahlah. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

CKLEK!- pintu kamar terbuka. Kai masuk dengan piyama biru polos khas dirinya. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah. Baru mandi, pikir Sehun. Namun, mata Sehun memicing ketika Kai membawa tiga map yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di meja tv.

Pria tan itu naik ke ranjang, lalu berbaring menghadap Sehun. Siku kirinya menjadi tumpuan bobot tubuh si pria tan. Menatap penuh tanya kepada Sehun yang kini juga berbaring menghadap dirinya.

Hening.

Ada jeda cukup lama.

Sehun yang sibuk memainkan jarinya dan Kai yang sibuk memandangi isterinya.

"Maaf." Kai berucap pelan. Nadanya dingin dan tenang. Namun, sukses membuat Sehun mendongak. Gigit bibir bawah. Gugup kalau Kai akan berkata macam macam.

Namun, pria tan itu masih diam. Sehun juga. Ia sesekali meneguk ludahnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing meski Kai sudah memberinya parasetamol. Tapi, jujur. Sehun merindukan keadaan dan suasana seperti ini.

Terakhir kali ia bisa berbincang santai dengan Kai, adalah dua minggu yang lalu. Ketika pria itu mengambil cuti dua hari. Sekedar melepas penat-katanya. Dan pria tan itu mengajaknya berbelanja bahan pokok. Setidaknya mereka punya waktu berdua.

"Hunna, aku minta maaf." Ulang Kai. Kini terdengar lebih tegas. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi Sehun, dan ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Pria tan itu tersenyum.

"Untuk apa? Hyung tidak salah apa-apa." Sehun menyentuh tangan kanan Kai di pipinya. Memejamkan matanya, seraya meresapi keberadaan suaminya.

"Aku tidak datang. Ada tiga operasi tadi siang." Kai berkata jujur. Tiga operasi itu memakan waktu tiga hingga empat jam. Dan ketika ia keluar ruangan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum pengertian. Tapi-matanya menatap ke arah lain. Hazel cokelatnya tidak menatap obsidian tajam sang dokter muda.

Sehun mengambil tiga map itu, lalu meletakkannya di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Kai. Mendusalnya dengan erat dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Kim Sehun. Aku belum selesai bicara." Kai masih belum menyerah. Ia merasa perlu bicara pada Sehun. Bocah di pelukannya ini sudah banyak salah paham terhadapnya. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

Kai menahan bahu Sehun. Ingin melihat wajah putih bersih milik Sehun dengan menahan kedua bahunya. Hazelnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana..." Sehun menunduk. Tidak melihat ke arah obsidian hitam yang masih gencar mencari tujuannya. Tangan pemuda _pale skin_ itu kini meremat kain luar piyama biru polos milik Kai.

Tak berapa lama, Kai bisa merasakan dadanya basah. Sehun menangis.

"Aku menunggumu tadi.." rematan Sehun semakin erat. Tapi Kai diam saja.

"Aku berharap ada keluargaku yang melihatku lulus secara langsung." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

"Aku berkali-kali meneleponmu. Tapi ponselmu tidak aktif.." satu pukulan Kai rasakan bersarang di dadanya. Kini Sehun meringkuk dengan sempurna di pelukannya. Pria tan itu memberi kecupan sayang di kening Sehun. Tanda kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin kau meluangkan waktumu barang sedikit. Aku tidak menyangka Luhan hyung datang menjemputku. Kukira itu kau... hingga aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa datang, tapi seseorang yang ku-uhmm..." Kai mengakhirinya dengan memagut lembut bibir pink Sehun.

Tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Asin. Sehun menangis dalam ciumannya. Pria tan itu tidak tahan lagi dengan pengakuan Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah. Dan ia tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa terus berjanji tanpa bukti.

Perlahan, Kai mengulum bibir Sehun. Meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam. Si penerima mengangguk. Ia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Kai mengabsen gigi dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Membuat lenguhan Sehun terdengar samar.

"Hunna..lihat aku." Kai mendongakkan kepala Sehun untuk menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Saranghae." Kai mengecup kening Sehun. Menyalurkan perasaannya tanpa menggunakan kata-kata. Toh ia memang payah dalam hal itu.

"Hyung, aku capek." Dan Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengantuk.

Diikuti Kai yang beberapa detik kemudian juga menyusul.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian..

" _Sehunna, aku ada operasi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke SNU._ "

"Kai hyung, tapi kau janji akan menemaniku ke SNU." Pinta Sehun penuh harap.

" _Setelah ini aku ada operasi lalu berlanjut dengan visit pasien. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu._ " Suara Kai terdengar berat. Seolah meminta pengertian Sehun. Lagi.

"Hyung, baiklah. Hati-hati disana."

Piiip! Piiip!

Sambungan diputus Sehun. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Pasti pria tan yang lebih tua itu tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sampai sore. Padahal Kai sudah berjanji akan menemaninya setelah selesai jadwal _shift_ malamnya hari ini.

Piiip! Piip!

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Ah, Seo- _uisanim._ Saya akan datang ke universitas pukul sebelas."

" _Kau tertarik masuk kedokteran? Nilaimu bahkan berada di atas standar kampus kami_." Suara dokter wanita paruh baya itu terdengar ramah. Namun ada juga serius di dalam candanya.

"Sepertinya saya akan mengambil jurusan statistik. Mengingat saya belajar di jurusan ilmu sosial." Tolak Sehun dengan sopan. Membuat si penelepon tertawa kecil.

" _Terserahmu saja, anak muda. Semoga berhasil dengan cita-citamu_."

Sehun memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan memilih jurusan ilmu statistik dan bekerja dengan jam kerja normal. Pukul delapan hingga empat sore. ia juga harus bisa mengatur waktunya supaya nanti, anaknya tidak merasa kesepian karena tidak setiap saat orang tuanya bisa mendampingi.

Ia melangkah mantap memasuki gerbang kampus dengan tulisan Seoul National University. Ia akan memanfaatkan beasiswanya dengan sebaik mungkin. Jadi, uang kiriman dari Kris setiap bulannya bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli keperluan lain.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terdiam.

Banyak diantara para mahasiswa yang melalui jalur undangan di antarkan oleh keluarganya. Hal itu lagi-lagi mengusik Sehun. Matanya terasa memanas ketika melihat mereka bersalaman, berpelukan, dan saling berkomunikasi dengan mudahnya.

Tidak. Ia bukan Sehun yang cengeng. Usianya sekarang sudah delapan belas tahun. Dan dia, adalah seorang calon pegawai statistik yang mandiri. Ia tidak boleh jatuh hanya karena alasan sederhana itu.

Ia tidak manja. Ia harus mandiri. Kai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu juga untuknya dan anak mereka kelak. Ia harus mandiri.

.

.

.

"Akh, badanku pegal semua!" Luhan meneriakkan keluh kesahnya di lobi lantai satu. Membuat hampir semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Kai yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya mendengus, lalu tangan kanannya menjitak bahu sepupunya dengan kejam.

"Kau ini mau membuatku rematik dini, hah?!" protes Luhan tidak nyambung. Ia menepi ke mesin pembuat kopi. Menekan tombol _white coffee_ , mengambil gelas kertas, dan meletakannya di bawah kucuran air kopi panas.

"Kau ini, ini masih siang sudah minum kopi." Tegur Kai. Pria itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman isotonik dari dalamnya. Meminumnya dengan santai.

"Setidaknya aku masih ingin berjaga. Setelah ini, ada satu operasi lagi yang harus dilakukan. Kau juga harus visit pasien, kan? Jadwalnya jam sebelas siang nanti."

BYUUR!

Reflek, Kai menyemburkan minuman isotoniknya. Ia menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap, mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tahu _shift_ sudah berakhir. Tunggu- apa kau membuat janji dengan seseorang?" tebak Luhan tepat sasaran. Kai memandangnya memelas. Sementara pria rusa di hadapannya hanya meminum kopinya sedikit-sedikit.

"Kuharap bukan janji pada Sehun." Luhan memperhatikan Kai yang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Menekan beberapa nomor, lalu menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Sehunna, aku ada operasi. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke SNU." Ucapan Kai yang langsung ke poin membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Gila! Sepupunya ini tidak pintar basa-basi.

" _Kai hyung, tapi kau janji akan menemaniku ke SNU._ " Suara Sehun terdengar berharap.

"Setelah ini aku ada operasi lalu berlanjut dengan visit pasien. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Luhan menatap prihatin Kai. Wajah sepupunya terlihat ingin menghajar sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan. Mungkin setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun.

" _Araseo. Hyung, baiklah. Hati-hati disana._ "

Piip!

Sambungan diputus Sehun secara sepihak. Biasanya si pemuda _pale skin_ itu akan mengucapkan kata banyak kata memelas supaya ia membatalkan niatnya. Tapi, Sehun terdegar sangat pengertian dan terlalu...pasrah?

"Hyung, aku akan melakukan visit saat ini saja, lalu melakukan operasi setelahnya. Pokoknya, pukul tiga sore, pastikan tidak ada jadwal untuk-"

"Kim- _uisanim_. Anda mendapat giliran _shift_ sore hari ini." seorang dokter senior memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Ternyata memberikan jadwal shiftnya.

"Sial." Luhan melirik Kai. Sepupunya itu tidak berteriak frustasi atau marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi, dari nada yang digunakan untuk mengumpat, Luhan tahu kalau Kai dalam kondisi temperamen paling ujung. Sentuh sedikit saja, pria tan ini pasti akan meledak.

Cepat atau lambat.

"Luhan hyung, setelah ini, siapa yang harus ku kunjungi?" suara Kai datar.

" Kau akan memulai visitmu di ruangan Kang Seulgi-bocah tujuh tahun penderita pleuritis. Dan berakhir di Han Eun Seol. Gadis yang tiga tahun di bawahmu. Kudengar dia menyukaimu-oi, _Kkamjong_!" Luhan protes tidak terima karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sepupunya. Tapi, Luhan juga cukup tahu diri.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tengah _bad mood_ lalu ada seseorang yang membuatmu jengkel?

Kau bisa meledak kapan saja. Itulah penggambaran untuk Kim Jongin- _uisanim_ saat ini.

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang lebih dua puluh menit dan Kai masih berdiri di samping pintu putih bernomor 87.

Rencananya untuk melakukan visit terlebih dahulu terpaksa ia urungkan karena ada dokter senior yang harus ia dampingi operasi. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari terburuknya.

Oke. Sekarang, ia tengah mengatur emosinya.

Berurusan dengan bocah masih bisa Kai tangani. Berurusan dengan Seulgi, Wendy, Jisung, dan Yuta yang kebetulan pasien anak-anak dalam divisinya, kurang lebih mampu membuatnya rileks sejenak. Tapi, untuk nama terakhir. Kai harus menekan semua emosi yang ia punya hingga ke titik terendah.

Banyak suster dan perawat yang kewalahan menghadapi tingkahnya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi.

Saat gadis itu akan menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal, ia keras kepala tidak mau melakukannya karena ketakutan. Hal itu tentu membuatnya _deja vu_ dengan keadaan Sehun dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat ia masuk ke ruangan si gadis, dokter muda itu mendapat permintaan yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini ia menolak karena ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia harus menerima permintaan keluarga Eun Seol untuk menikahi gadis itu ketika ingin di operasi?! Hell!

Dia waktu itu menerima permintaan konyol Sehun karena ia memang tertarik pada bocah itu. Yang akhirnya bisa langgeng sampai sekarang. Tapi, ia sudah menikah. Dan lagi, ia punya prinsip untuk menikah satu kali.

Saat itu, Seohyun- _uisanim_ menatap tidak suka ke arah Kai. Tentu saja. Ketua divisinya itu langsung meminta Kai untuk menolak tawaran itu. Kai jelas mengangguk. Tapi, walaupun begitu, ketua divisinya tetap seorang dokter berhati baik. Dia menolak tawaran itu untuk Kai, tapi masih mengizinkan gadis itu untuk berada di bawah tanggung jawab dokter Kim Jongin.

Mungkin kalau Ketua Divisi, Dokter Seo Joo Hyun tahu hal ini, ia pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya. Kai membatin kejam.

CKLEK!

"Ah, Kim- _uisa_!" Suster Airin keluar dari ruangan Eun Seol dan menatapnya lega. Tapi, wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai pelan. Meminta wanita itu untuk bicara perlahan padanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya anda langsung masuk saja. Permisi." Dan suster itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di hati Kai.

Akhirnya, dokter muda itu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Dan ketika ia masuk ruangan, darahnya terasa dipompa sedemikian kuat ke dalam kepalanya. Mungkin, jika pengendalian dirinya jebol sedikit saja, ia akan menghancurkan rumah sakit ini-dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Eun Seol berbaring di ranjang pesakitannya tanpa busana. _Naked_ total, hanya tertutupi selimut tipis rumah sakit.

Kai mungkin terkenal mesum. Tapi, ia hanya mesum pada orang yang ia sukai. Dan ia benci pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nadanya datar. Tapi kentara sekali kalau Kai tengah menahan emosinya habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ketika gadis itu mulai menyibak selimutnya. Memperlihatkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Tidak sejenjang Sehun, batin Kai.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka." Kata Kai. Datar dan tenang.

Suara berderit dari ranjang mengalihkan atensi Kai. Gadis itu tengah bergerak untuk turun dari ranjang. Sial! Dia baru saja menjalani operasinya kemarin lusa! Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti ini dan membiarkan ia pulang dengan cepat.

"Eun Seol. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jahitan operasimu bisa terbuka." Kai mencengkeram bahu gadis itu. menahannya untuk tidak bergerak sembarangan. Ia mengabaikan kalau hal itu mampu menyingkap punggung dan dada gadis itu lebih banyak.

"Kau peduli padaku, Dokter Kim." Tangan Eun Seol merayapi lengan Kai. Mengelusnya dengan seduktif.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku sudah memiliki isteri." Kalimat singkat dari Kai membuat gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya. Namun sejurus kemudian, Eun Seol menarik kerah jas putih Kai, hingga dokter muda itu hampir terjerembap tepat ke dua gundukan di dada pasiennya.

"Ceraikan saja isterimu dan menikahlah denganku." Tangan Kai dibimbingnya untuk menyentuh daerah privasinya. Pria tan itu bersikeras untuk melawannya. Kalau boleh, ia ingin menghajar gadis kurang ajar di hadapannya. Tapi, ia masih ingat dengan kode etik. Ia tidak boleh melanggarnya.

Sehun... nama itu terbersit di hatinya. Isteri manisnya.

"Demi Tuhan, gadis muda. Aku sudah mempunyai isteri, dan lagi, aku hanya ingin bercerai dengannya kalau salah satu diantara kami meninggal." Kai mengambil rekam medik pasiennya itu, lalu mencoret namanya.

BRUK!

Suara gaduh dari luar itu membuat Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Eun Seol untuk menjauh.

"Mulai saat ini, saya berhenti menjadi penanggung jawabmu." Kai berjalan keluar dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu aku anak pemilik rumah sakit ini, kan?!" si gadis berteriak ke arah Kai.

Pria tan itu berbalik.

Ia mengambil pakaian operasi yang bersih di laci meja, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Eun Seol. Ia mengikatkan tali itu cukup erat di pinggang. Setelah itu, dia menepuk kepala Eun Seol.

"Seharusnya kau fikir terlebih dahulu orang yang ingin kau ancam. Asal kau tahu, aku adalah penyumbang dana terbesar bagi rumah sakit ini." dan setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, Kai keluar dari ruang rawat itu dengan wajah merah padam luar biasa. Nafasnya memburu karena menahan marah terlalu lama.

Namun, ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah kotak bekal warna biru tosca yang jatuh begitu saja. Kai memungutnya.

'Makan siang untuk Kai hyung.'

"Celaka, Sehunna." Pria tan itu langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia dengan segera masuk ke tangga darurat. Menuruni tangga itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berusaha untuk tiba di lobi dengan cepat. Ia tahu Sehun selalu datang untuk mengantar makan siang. Tapi, apa ia kembali salah paham dengan keadaannya?

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku, Sehuna!" Kai berteriak. Ganas-meski sedikit memalukan.

Ia sudah tiba di lobi ketika ia berteriak.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas keinginanmu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sini." Dan setelah ucapan terima kasih selesai, Sehun pamit undur diri.

Pemuda _pale skin_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan siang Kai. Masih ada waktu sampai pukul satu nanti. Ia harus bergegas. Mengingat jadwal terbang dokter yang luar biasa sibuk itu.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Sehun memulai masaknya. Di dapur apartemennya, ia menyalakan lagu-lagu kesukaannya untuk menemaninya memasak. Lumayan untuk menghindari bosan dan sepi karena sendirian.

Sehun menggoreng tempura, mem _fillet_ ikan yang sudah di _presto_ , dan menata sayuran di kotak bekal hijau tosca itu. Ia memasukkan nasi merah kedalamnya, lalu tempura, ikan fillet, dan sayuran kukus yang telah diberi saos. Selesai.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan tercengang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Ia sedikit khawatir Kai tidak makan siang dengan tepat waktu.

Dengan membebatkan syal tipis ke lehernya, Sehun keluar dari apartemennya. Ia menyetop sebuah taksi dan memintanya pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Kai bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum dewasa yang penuh pengertian. Khas Sehun sekali.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih tiga puluh menit. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak.

KRUYUK

Ternyata ia juga belum makan. Biarlah, yang penting makan siang Kai bisa ia antar terlebih dahulu.

Ketika di lobi, Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan. Kakak iparnya itu mengatakan kalau Kai tengah melakukan visit di lantai tiga. Mungkin masih ada di kamar terakhir. Begitu kata Luhan. Sehun menurut saja. Ia mengangguk terima kasih dan pergi menuju lift.

Tiba di lantai tiga, ia menyusuri lorong. Mencari kamar nomor 87. Tempat pasien visit terakhir Kai berada. Namun, ketika ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tubuhnya mematung melihat kondisi suaminya dan pasien kamar 87 itu.

Kai terlihat tengah menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada gadis itu.

"Ceraikan saja isterimu dan menikahlah denganku." Sayup, tapi Sehun masih mampu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika gadis itu dengan mudah mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Tapi, ia lebih cemas pada jawaban Kai.

Pria tan itu hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

Perlahan, Sehun mundur. Jantungnya terasa baru saja marathon. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya, dan berlari pergi. Ia menekan tombol lift dengan kasar. Berusaha mengabaikan air matanya yang terus keluar.

Tidak. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa. Ia sudah dewasa. Ia harus mandiri. Ia tidak boleh cengeng karena masalah seperti ini.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya. Sial! Kenapa tambah deras?!

Tiba di lantai satu, Sehun dengan langkah cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Hari ini ia ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen dibuka Kai dengan keras-hampir membanting. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut apartemennya. Tidak ada Sehun. Mungkin ia ada di kamar. Pria tan itu membuka kamarnya- dirinya dan Sehun, tapi tidak mendapati Sehun di sana.

"SEHUN?! KAU DIMANA?!" ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika membuka kamar yang lebih kecil dari kamar utama, ia mampu bernafas lega ketika mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur lelap.

Dengan langkah yang sangat lega, Kai mendekati tubuh isterinya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sehun, lalu berbaring menatapnya.

Jejak air mata terlihat sangat kentara di pipi pucat Sehun yang gembil. Baru saja ia ingin mengusapnya, kedua hazel Sehun terbuka. Membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" suara Sehun terdengar ketus di telinga Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama pasien wanita tadi? Kenapa kau mengejarku? Bukannya kau bilang ingin menceraikanku?" Sehun bangun dari kasurnya. Ia mendudukkan diri, lalu memeluk boneka rilakumanya yang besar. Matanya nyalang menatap Kai yang bersender di _headband_ kasur miliknya.

"Kai hyung, kau tahu perasaanku ketika mendengarnya? Kau tahu? Aku..aku tidak tahu harus menjabarkannya. Aku bukan anak..ukh..aku bukan anak eksakta sepertimu..ukh! Kenapa air mataku terus mengalir?!" Sehun menangis frustasi.

Kai yang sedari tadi diam, hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia sudah menduganya. Sehun cemburu padanya, tapi tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya. Haha, manis sekali, Kim Sehun. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah mengusap air matanya, lalu berusaha menahan ingusnya yang hampir keluar.

"Kai hyung~ jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku..aku tahu kalau aku belum dewasa, masih merepotkanmu, aku masih...ukh.." suara Sehun mulai tersengal karena isakannya. Tangannya meremat kepala boneka rilakuma dengan erat.

"Sehunna.."

"Tapi, aku janji..ukh...aku tidak akan cengeng ketika kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu, aku tidak akan mengeluh ketika harus pergi ke kampus sendiri. Aku tidak minta banyak waktu padamu..ukh..aku tidak tahu lagi..." dan Sehun membenamkan kepalanya ke tubuh _peluk-able_ boneka rilakuma yang lembut itu.

"Sehunna.."

"Kai hyung bodoh! Kalau kau mau menceraikanku, kenapa kau mau menikahiku?! Kudengar dari Luhan..ukh..hyung, dia mirip denganku..uhuk.. dia tidak mau operasi kalau tidak menikah denganmu.. itu konyol, kan? Kau pasti berpikir begitu.."

Kai yang tadi terlihat tenang, kini mengerutkan kening. Pria tan itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum mengambil boneka larva kuning yang teronggok manis di nakas.

PLUK! Kai memukul kepala Sehun dengan boneka kuning suka kentut itu. membuat Sehun memunculkan kepalanya dari pelukan rilakuma cokelat itu. Cih, bikin iri saja. Batin Kai, nista.

"Untuk apa otak pintarmu, sebenarnya?" Kai kembali memukul kepala Sehun. Kali ini cukup keras. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan tubuh boneka berbentuk L itu ke dahi Sehun.

"Kau ini selalu mengasumsikan semuanya menurut sudut pandangmu saja. Aku menikahimu karena aku mau. Bukan karena terpaksa." Kai memalingkan muka sejenak.

'duh, aku bukan pria yang bisa berkata romantis.' Kai mengeluh dalam hati.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau menjatuhkan makan siangku begitu saja? Aku lapar, kau tahu. Yah, memang salahku, sih menikahi bocah di bawah umur-jangan menyela.." Kai menjepit kedua bibir Sehun ketika pemuda pale skin itu mau buka mulut. Protes sepertinya.

"Tapi, aku itu punya prinsip menikah satu kali. Dan mungkin terdengar kolot, tapi aku ingin mempertahankan ikatan itu-kalau bisa sampai aku mati." Kai tersenyum tampan. Ia mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Sehun, lalu menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda.

"Aku senang kau cemburu. Kalau kau cemburu, tinggal bilang saja, sih. Tidak perlu sampai dramatis seperti ini. Kau tahu aku panik sekali ketika tahu itu kau." Kai mendengus pelan.

DUK!

Sehun menjitaknya. Demi apa?! Hei, bukannya itu durhaka kepada suami? Tapi, Kai diam saja.

"Penjelasanmu seperti menegaskan kalau kau ada hubungan dengannya." Sehun mantap Kai tidak suka. Ia hampir saja akan menangis kembali. Ia jelas sekali tengah berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun.

"Kau menganggapku selingkuh? Boleh saja, dan aku akan memastikan kalau semuanya itu tidak benar. Apa perlu aku mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintai bocah yang baru saja lulus SMA yang sudah menikah denganku dua tahun lalu?" Kai mendusal pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

'Anak ini menggemaskan. Sial. Aku terdengar seperti pedofil.' Batin Kai.

"Nah, masalah selesai. Aku sudah mengambil cuti tiga hari di musim panas nanti. Aku janji-" kini giliran bibir Kai yang dijepit oleh Sehun.

"Kai hyung tidak usah menjanjikan apapun! Kalau mau mengajak pergi, lihat saja situasinya!" dan cubitan ganas Sehun daratkan di pinggang pria yang lebih tua.

"Oh, oke." Yah, ide Sehun bagus juga.

KRUYUK

"Kau lapar?" Kai tersenyum geli ketika melihat Sehun kembali membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh _peluk-able_ rilakuma cokelat itu. Huh, dia akan membawa Sehun kembali ke kamar utama supaya hanya dia yang bisa memeluk pemuda pale skin itu!

"Hyung, ayo makan. Aku tadi sudah menyiapkan makan siang sebenarnya." Sehun mengusap bekas air matanya. Mengatur nafasnya, sejenak. Lalu bangkit dari kasur.

"Yah, kau harus memasakkan lagi makan siangku, Hunna."

.

.

.

SELESAI

Ehehehe, gaje ya? Gapapa lah, ya? Fanfik ini selingan ketika aku terlalu _suck it_. Buntu. Dalam beberapa hari ini, emang banyak yang terjadi sih, #hasek

Dan karena masih mengerjakan chapter terbaru Shinigami, Pilot, Timeless, dan The most, aku minta maad karena emang lagi buntu. Kan sesekali cari alur yang rada nyimpang gitu. Yah, kayak ending The Old Church dan Crack Tart hehe. Kan menyenangkan kalau ada orang nebak-nebak gimana alur ceritanya.

Bentar, gaya bahasanya kok beda? Iyakah? Setiap manusia pasti berubah. #ngeles

Yah, sekian dulu dari saya.

Sempatkan review. Karena itu adalah motivasi saya kerja dengan benar. wakakakak

Authornya terkena tekanan batin terlalu banyak

.

 **Selasa, 05 Juli 2016**

 **Almiterlyone**


End file.
